The Case with more than bones
by BarbMacK
Summary: When Brennan accidentally signs for not only bones but two living children as well, she finds herself resorting to one lie to keep them happy which results in a whole lot of fun and mayhem for Booth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN ****–**** Okay this was originally going to be a one off fic of fluff inspired by the following quote from the Men in Black**

**Dr. Weaver**: What's with the cat?  
**Cop in Morgue**: Well, there's a problem with the cat. Sign here.  
**Dr. Weaver**[_signing_ What's the problem with the cat?  
**Cop in Morgue**: It's your problem.

**As well as Brennan once saying (in response to woman saying her child made her feel whole) - **"It's just a release of serotonin necessary for the survival of the species" **But as I started writing, a couple other ideas came to mind with it****…****so now it's going to be a few parts of fluff inspired by the above ;-) Enjoy!**

Brennan walked out of her office to find a police officer pulling two bagged bodies on gurneys into the lab, a small boy and girl trailing behind them.

"You Dr Brennan?" he asked with a New York drawl.

Brennan nodded, making her way over. "What's with the kids?" she asked softly as she arrived in front of him.

"Well, there's a problem with the kids. Sign here," he added, handing her a clipboard.

She automatically signed it, handing it back as she asked, "What's the problem with the kids?"

"They're your problem," he replied, passing her the carbon copy of what she'd signed before leaving.

"Wait, what?" she called after him, but he just waved over his shoulder as he left the lab. Brennan slowly turned round to face the two children. "Hi," she said as warmly as she could.

They just stared at her.

BONES

"Booth," Booth answered his phone, smiling as he already knew who it was, just not why she was calling.

"Booth, I've got a problem," her voice came across in a whisper.

Sitting up straight, his smile vanished with a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's…a kids problem," Brennan replied, not sure how to explain this.

Booth frowned, "You don't have kids."

"That's the problem," she replied as she looked over at the two children who were making their way around her office, looking at everything.

Booth's brows raised at the possible implications of that statement. "Uh…you want kids?" he asked.

"What? No I've got kids," she replied, distracted as the girl picked up her vase from Cambodia.

"You're pregnant?!?" Booth half-yelled, not quite believing it himself.

"Booth! What's wrong with you today? Of course I'm not," she replied, breathing a sigh of relief as the girl put the vase back down in one piece.

Booth let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding as he dragged his free hand over his face. "Bones can you _please_ just tell me what _exactly_ the problem is," _if for nothing else, my sanity_, he added to himself.

"I told you, kids," she replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, which apparently you have," he said, remembering her earlier comment.

She nodded, then remembering she was on the phone spoke. "Uh huh, two of them, boy and a girl, approximately seven years based on height---"

"Are you talking about bones, Bones?" he asked, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"No…the officer that brought in the bodies had them with him, and I asked him why and he said there was a problem with them and then told me it was my problem," she explained.

Booth groaned. "You didn't happen to sign anything did you Bones?"

"I always sign the form to say---"

"I'll be right over," he cut her off, snapping his phone closed. He couldn't help but wonder how someone so smart could keep getting herself into situations like these.

BONES

"Do you wanna go out with me?" the boy asked, surprising Brennan. They hadn't said anything since their arrival and she'd just assumed it was due to the shock of losing their parents.

"Pardon me?" she asked in return.

"Do you wanna go out with me? You know, be my girlfriend," he repeated, giving her a charming smile.

Brennan couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry I---"

"Is it because you've got a boyfriend?" he asked cutting her off.

"What?" Brennan asked, trying to keep up with the change in questioning.

"Well my sister says that you'd only say 'No' if you didn't like me or you had a boyfriend," he said, looking over at his sister who was nodding.

Brennan tried to give a friendly smile. "It's not because I don't like you," she reassured him.

"So you must have a boyfriend," he said hopefully.

"Uh uh, she's lying. She doesn't like you," his sister quipped.

Suddenly he had tears in his eyes as he turned back to face Brennan. "That's not true, is it?"

"Of course not," she said with more confidence than she felt, realising they were quickly backing her into a corner.

"What's his name?" the girl asked, raising a disbelieving brow.

Sighing, Brennan looked towards the entrance and spotted Booth on his way in. "Booth," she sighed with relief.

"Your boyfriend's name is _Booth_," the girl replied, clearly not believing her.

Deciding on the spur of the moment to just go with it, she nodded, as she walked quickly over to where Booth was entering her office, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

Taken completely off guard, Booth looked down at Brennan as he wrapped his arms around her too.

"Please just go with it," she whispered to him before turning back to the kids, one arm still wrapped around his waist. "Booth these are the kids. Kids this is…my boyfriend…Booth."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN ****–**** Hey guys, thanks SO much for the reviews, really do love them. Sorry this took bit longer to update than I expected. My laptop's been a bit iffy over last week****…****as has my muse****…****Also just wanted to let ya'll know that how Bones was able to sign for kids will be explained later****…****as will why these kids are slightly more****…****'outgoing' than the average 7 year old (though to be fair, I have actually had a 5 year old smack my butt as he walked by and said 'How's it going toots?' in response to my shocked expression****…****though apparently his dad did the same a fair bit so****…****anyway, one with the show!) Hope you guys enjoy it, but either way please review :D Oh and it seems Will Smith movies seem to be a bit of theme for this fic, as there are a couple of Hitch quotes in this one. I've put them in bold. Enjoy!**

"He's not your boyfriend," the girl said, giving Brennan a bored look, before giving Booth a sweet smile.

Brennan frowned at her. "Why would I say he was if he wasn't?" she asked, trying to reason with her.

"Cause you don't like my brother but you don't wanna hurt his feelings either," she said, her look clearly challenging her to deny it.

Before Brennan could come up with a response, Booth replied, "Are you trying to tell me my girlfriend isn't my girlfriend," he said, pulling a hurt expression.

"Uh huh," the girl said, with a lot less confidence. As if to try hide this she walked around the pair, observing them.

"How do you figure that?" Booth asked, keeping her gaze as she moved around.

The girl just smiled tapping her index finger to her lips and then to her butt.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said frowning.

"And it better not mean what I think it might," Booth added, narrowing his eyes just slightly.

The girl sighed as though she was the adult explaining to children. "When you greeted each other, you hugged rather than kissed," she said, eyeing them warily as she moved around them once again. "And her hand isn't on your butt," she added, patting Booth's butt and causing him to raise onto his toes in surprise.

"Public displays of affection are usually brought on by one or both partners feeling insecure in their relationship and therefore they display their affections in a way to deceive others into believing they have no such insecurities," Brennan rambled off the explanation without even thinking, causing Booth to groan inwardly.

The girl eyed her for a moment, seeming to contemplate what she'd said before replying, "Your fundamental faculties are insufficiently sophisticated to fit your kind of grammar."

Booth looked completely baffled by the statement but Brennan frowned. "What I said made perfect sense!"

The girl eyed her with an expression that was a combination of disbelief and smug. "Your words don't match your body language," she said folding her arms. "**60 of all human communication is nonverbal, body language; 30 is your tone, so that means 90 of what you're saying ain't coming out of your mouth**," she said before turning to her brother. "**Of course she's going to lie to you! She's a nice person**," she said, glancing at Brennan as though not entirely sure she believed this. "**She doesn't want to hurt your feelings. What else she going to say? She doesn't even know you... yet**."

Brennan frowned at her, but Booth gave a soft laugh. "And do you know what I think?" he asked her, bending so they were eye to eye.

The girl seemed to have lost her voice, only managing to shake her head in response.

"_**Any**_** guy can sweep **_**any**_** girl off her feet, he just needs the right broom**," he told her, giving her an evil grin as she began laughed. Standing straight again, he wrapped his arm over Brennan's shoulders and smiled at her confused expression. "She was quoting Hitch," he explained.

"I don't---"

"It's a movie Bones," he cut her off, rolling his eyes before heading over to sit on the corner of her desk. "Okay, how bout I take these guys over to Angela to look after, you find that paper and we'll sort this all out when I get back?" he said, standing and putting his hands in his pockets.

Brennan nodded, saying nothing as she watched him lead them out the office and to Angela who was near the stairs to the platform. She watched them talking, Angela giving Booth her knowing smile. It was only when Booth turned to look at her and raised his brows that she remembered she was meant to be looking for the paper.

Turning to her desk, she rummaged through all her neat piles of paper. "Ugh, where is it?" she fumed after having made a complete mess of her desk.

"So what's it say?" Booth asked as he lounged in the seat in front of her desk, looking over at her smiling.

There was something…different about the smile that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Deciding to ignore it for now, she sighed. "I can't find it."

Booth didn't hide his amusement at this very well. "But you keep your desk so neat and organised," he protested teasingly, eyeing the bombsite that was her desktop.

She glared over at him. "Don't start with me Booth."

"Aww I'm just Booth now? Not _boyfriend_ Booth?" he couldn't resist asking.

Sighing, she flopped into her chair. "What was I supposed to do? He was all upset that I might not like him because I didn't want to be his girlfriend."

"He asked you out?" Booth asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, it's not impossible for a guy to ask me out Booth," she scolded him.

He chuckled. "I know, I did without even knowing I had!"

She glowered, ignoring the comment. "His sister had him convinced that I'd only say no if I didn't like him or I had a boyfriend so…" she trailed off.

"Enter the dashing boyfriend Booth to the rescue…speaking of rescuing, let's see if we can't find that paper. Not sure how much I'll be able to help if I don't even know what you've signed," he told her before getting up and helping her go through the papers on her desk.

An hour later they could say with some certainty that the paper wasn't in the office or on the platform, but where it actually was remained a mystery. Angela brought the kids back to find the pair lounging in her office, Brennan looking clearly agitated while Booth remained calm.

"So where do you live?" the girl asked, giving them a sceptical look as they both answered different parts of town. "You're not living together?" she asked, that same evil grin from her earlier observations reappearing.

"No…it's just I recently moved into Booth's place…so I still say where I used to live," Brennan replied, stunning everyone in the office with her response.

"Cool, so we get to hang out with both of you tonight," the boy said excitedly.

BONES

Booth piled the popcorn he'd just made into two bowls as Brennan poured four sodas. "Don't worry about it Bones, as soon as they're tucked up for the night I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed," he whispered to her.

Brennan continued to chew her bottom lip. Pretending Booth was her boyfriend was one thing, pretending to live with him was something else entirely. Why had she told them they lived together, she wondered for the thousandth time since saying it.

David came in to help carry the popcorn through as Emma took two of the drinks, standing watching the pair for a moment before heading back to the lounge.

Watching them leave, Booth put his hands on Brennan's upper arms. "It's okay Bones, we'll get through tonight and sort it all out first thing tomorrow," he told her reassuringly.

Not sure why, she found herself wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug, feeling more reassured by his arms wrapping her closer to him than any of his words had achieved.

Kissing the top of her head, he pulled away, though keeping an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get this movie started."

They sat on the same sofa, the kids sharing the other. Brennan felt awkward sitting so close to Booth, but they soon found a position where they felt comfortable and looked like a couple. As Booth passed her popcorn, she couldn't help but think that it was nice being his girlfriend, even if it was only pretend.

BONES

"It's just I don't see how he can successfully help men attract women who weren't attracted to them in the first place," she continued to argue with Booth after the film. They'd helped the kids making Parker's bed and a camp bed and had even tucked them in before returning to the lounge to clean up.

Booth sighed. "That's the point of the film Bones. He doesn't magically make the woman fall for the guy. All he does is create a moment for her to notice him, after that it's all up to the guy."

Brennan pondered the argument as she followed Booth into his bedroom. He pulled out an old pair of sweats and shirt for her to use as pjs, letting her use the bathroom to change as he stripped down to his boxers and undershirt.

She had climbed into bed and he was just hunting in his closet for his extra duvet when David and Emma came in, both looking somewhat nervous.

"Hey what's up?" Booth asked the pair, closing his closet so they wouldn't know what he had been searching for.

"Umm…could we stay the night with you?" David asked.

"It's just because it's a new place," Emma quickly added, as though trying to make sure they knew it wasn't because they were scared.

Booth looked over at Brennan, who after a moment smiled and nodded, "Sure…but only tonight," she added playfully, getting the kids smiling again.

His search no longer necessary, Booth climbed in the other side of the bed and both adults expected the kids to sleep between them.

The kids had other ideas though. David raced round to Booth's side while Emma nudged Brennan further in, leaving Booth and Brennan squished in the middle.

"Good night," David and Emma chorused happily as they turned off the bedside lights.

"Good night," Booth and Brennan replied, sounding slightly less certain.


End file.
